This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component having a variable width feather seal slot.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
It may become necessary to seal between adjacent components of the gas turbine engine. For example, a vane ring structure of the gas turbine engine may be circumferentially arranged about a centerline axis of the engine. The vane ring structure may be segmented into a plurality of vane segments each having platform portions and airfoil portions. When assembled, the platforms abut and define the radially inner and outer flow boundaries of the core flow path.
The segmented configuration of the vane ring structure can result in gaps between the mate faces of adjacent components. These gaps must be sealed to prevent airflow leakage into and out of the core flow path. A feather seal may be positioned at the mate faces to seal these gaps.